Desert Temple Galaxy
New Version & Themes Of World 2 Of (New Super Mario Bros.) Missions Star 1: Land To Sand Mario must get to the deserted planet threw the sandy planets to the power star on top of that palm tree on the deserted planet. Secret Star 1: Pyramids Of The Ancient Mario must get through the temple in the desert to the ancient pyramid and find the power star hidden in the pyramid. Star 2: Where The Sand Roams Mario must get in the temple and find lever switches to drain the sand out to go deeper down to the power star in the 5th sand hole to drain. Secret Star 2: A Pokey Sensation Mario must go to the other side of the ancient pyramid to a launch hidden inside a ground pound stone to break, launch yourself to the platform like galaxy to the robot who needs some help exterminating the Pokeys by turning into Fire Mario and blasting 30 Pokeys in under 1 minute and the robot will reward you with a power star. Star 3: Temple Rising Mario must find 3 ground pound switch around the galaxy to make the temple rise up from the sand to make the power star appear on top of that temple. Secret Star 3: Icy Hot Day Mario must find a hungry luma and feed it 20 star bits and 10 coins to unlock a lava and sand like planets, Mario must get the question coin to make the other ice flower appear to turn into Ice Mario that will throw ice balls, use the ice balls to freeze the lava for a little while to get to the power star. Star 4: The Curse Of Mummipokey Mario must defeat the Pokey King Mummipokey. Secret Star 4: Desert Slide Challenge Mario must find a secret pipe on that temple to the challenge, The Chimp will challenge Mario to slide down to the sand slide without getting squash by the Rhomps in under 100 seconds The Chimp will reward you a power star. Speedy Comet (Red): Desert Temple Speed Run Mario must get to the power star through the desert temple in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Mummipokey Daredevil Run Mario must defeat Mummipokey with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race To The Pyramid Mario must get to the power star before Cosmic Mario. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of Desert Temple Mario must through Whomps in Desert Temple Galaxy to the power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins In Desert Temple Galaxy Mario must collect 100 purple coins in under 4 minutes. Combo Comet (Pink): Pokey Dokeys Mario must defeat 100 Pokeys in under 3 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Flashy Desert Mario must find the power star threw the dark wait for the flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Mummipokey Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Category:Mario